Au delà de
by Marshmallau
Summary: Un patient gravement blessé à l'hôpital, une ninja aux sentiments flous, une mélodie mélancolique... où tout cela peut-il mener? Fic révisée
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

BONJOUR!

Voici une version révisée de la fic… bon pas de fond en comble, mais j'ai repassé l'orthographe, le style, etc. Après une longue absence, il est possible que je revienne! Qui sait P

Bonjour à tous! Voici ma deuxième fanfiction.

À la demande de TOUS mes amis, sans exception, j'écris ici une fanfic heureuse, prévisible, qui pourrait finir en « et ils eurent plein de petits Uchihas»… pour le romantisme, on verra, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, disons-le…

**Disclaimer** : Juste pour vous énerver, je le dis (mouah ah ah)! Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas! I don't own Naruto!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Au delà de...

- DÉGAGEZ! DÉGAGEZ LA VOIE, VITE! URGENCE DE PREMIER ORDRE!

- RASSEMBLEZ LES MEILLEURS MÉDECINS EN SALLE DE SOINS INTENSIFS IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-MAIS BORDEL, VOUS AVEZ VU SON ÉTAT? ALLEZ CHERCHER TSUNADE-SAMA!

Depuis le 1er étage de l'hôpital, Sakura perçut une grande effervescence aux urgences, juste sous d'elle. Soudainement, elle vit quelques ninjas médecins – les plus hauts gradés- sortir à toute vitesse des chambres pour se précipiter vers les escaliers rouges, c'est-à-dire ceux qui menaient directement à l'unité des soins intensifs.

«Ouh là!», pensa Sakura, un peu paniquée de voir ses collègues si empressés. «Ça doit être vraiment grave s'ils sont si agités… je vais descendre voir si je pourrais me rendre utile….»

Elle dévala les marches à son tour et resta bouche bée devant l'animation qui régnait dans la salle. Tous les meilleurs médecins étaient réunis et s'affairaient autour de la victime alitée, visiblement anxieux et paniqués. Des ordres et indications fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce tandis qu'antidotes et onguents passaient de mains en mains. Sakura s'apprêta à poser des questions lorsque la Godaime pénétra dans la salle, l'air plus grave que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea-t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Emm, état de coma, cinq côtes brisées, bras droit fracturé, entorse aux deux chevilles, problèmes respiratoires résultant d'une perforation au poumon gauche, plaies et égratignures plus ou moins graves dispersées sur à peu près la totalité du corps, hémorragie abdominale et une dizaine de shurikens sont fichés dans les bras, les jambes et le torse, énuméra un ninja médecin à bout de souffle.

- Oh, et sa rotule est pratiquement en pièces, ajouta un autre.

- Eh merde… Laissez-moi passer! s'exclama aussitôt Tsunade, alarmée par l'état du patient.

- OK tout le monde! On va le transférer de lit… Misère, ses blessures pissent le sang, les draps sont tous tachés, non mais… Prenez-le… attention, un, deux, trois, on y va!

Quatre médecins se chargèrent de la tâche. Durant le transfert, Sakura put entrevoir la mystérieuse victime.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Même couvert de pansements imbibés de sang, le visage entaillé d'innombrables égratignures sanguinolentes, Sakura pouvait le reconnaître.

C'était Sasuke.

«Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver?» murmuraient plusieurs, mais personne n'osait poser la question à l'Hokage, et celle-ci semblait encore moins encline à fournir quelque information que ce soit.

Même si elle avait déjà assisté à la guérison de d'autres cas tout aussi critiques, voire même pires, elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Elle connaissait la puissance de Sasuke : comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état?

S'il n'était pas sauvé à temps, il pourrait…

_…mourir…_

Cette pensée effraya Sakura, et elle se sentit soudainement tout étourdie.

- Sakura! appela Tsunade. Pars d'ici tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un cas supplémentaire, ordonna-t-elle.

La principale concernée ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce en courant malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes toutes flageolantes.

Elle se précipita en dehors de l'hôpital et courut.

000000000000000000000000000000

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre…

Je tiens tout d'abord à dire qu'au départ, cette fanfic devait être un one shot, mais en fin de compte, je crois plutôt qu'elle sera trop longue… elle durera peut-être 3 chapitres, je verrai… Mais c'est aussi pour faire regretter à mes amis de me demander des fanfics heureuses!

Mais vous avez pu constater que le début n'est pas très joyeux

Un peu sanglant, peut-être… gomen! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ma sadique… Je veux juste aussi dire que je deviendrai urgentologue plus tard, fort probablement jumelée d'écrivaine! Vous le savez déjà si vous avez lu mon profil

Bref, vous aurez la suite dans pas trop de temps!

Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde!

Merci de me lire et merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

Rosebonbon, cette fic va bel et bien finir (punch… mais je l'avais déjà dit dans le 1er chapitre) . Cependant, si tu faisais allusion à ma première fanfic, je devrais effectivement la changer d'endroit…

J'imagine que beaucoup de personnes (majoritairement les membres du Fan Club de Sasuke) ont été attristées de l'état désastreux dans lequel Sasuke s'est retrouvé. J'aurai bien aimé dire : désolée les filles, c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire uniquement… mais hélas, ce n'est point le cas. J'ai eu bien du plaisir à le massacrer de toutes parts (Emo? Naaaaaan!)… je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait dans l'épisode 109. Mais bon, après tout, c'est vrai qu'il a une belle gueule, ein Maaya-san?

Pour le combat, vu que nous connaissons pas mal tous la force supra-extraordinaire d'Itachi, je crois qu'un seul exemplaire et non 50 aurait suffi pour le battre… mon but n'était pas de faire crever Sasuke, mais la théorie m'a quand même fait rire

En passant, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire la signification de angst et OCC svp? Merci d'avance!

Alors voici le 2ème chapitre que certains attendent depuis un moment! J'essaie de pas trop vous faire attendre…mais bon, je fais ce que je peux!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto!

Oh! Et pardonnez-moi, ça va être un peu beaucoup rough un moment donné…

Au delà de...

Chapitre 2

Hôpital, chambre 105

«…mmm… où suis-je?» se demanda Sasuke, qui venait tout juste de s'éveiller du coma profond dans lequel il était plongé depuis une semaine déjà. Après ce long sommeil, si on peut ainsi dire, ses fonctions mentales et vitales étaient extrêmement au ralenti… au point qu'il mit une bonne minute avant de constater qu'il devait _ouvrir les yeux_ pour regarder où il se trouvait. Ouvrir les yeux… ah oui, ça…!

C'était un pas vers la découverte. Finalement, il réussit à entrouvrir les paupières, puis à les écarquiller au grand complet. Cela lui permit de constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre à l'hôpital, plus précisément celui de Konoha, s'il se fiait à la grande affiche montrant le symbole du Village, posée sur le mur devant lui.

Soudain, une question s'insinua dans son esprit : pourquoi se trouvait-il à l'hôpital? Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, mais ne put y répondre. Et brusquement, son raisonnement lui revint en partie : pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à penser et à réaliser des choses simples? Il était un Uchiha, après tout, il était supposé posséder des capacités mentales supérieures à la moyenne…

Tout à coup, un flash d'une paire d'yeux Sharingan fit irruption dans sa mémoire. Ces yeux rouge sang remplis de puissance…

Puis, ses souvenirs lui revinrent tous en mémoire. Ces yeux, c'étaient ceux d'Itachi, son frère maudit qu'il détestait tant…

00000

Après sa rencontre lorsqu'il avait 13 ans, Sasuke avait compris le message : il était encore trop faible. Après s'être misérablement fait planter par son frère, il a été longtemps convaincu que «stupide et faible» était écrit à jamais sur son front. Mais le séjour chez Orochimaru avait réussi à effacer cette image… Grâce aux entraînements intensifs chez le Serpent, Sasuke avait pu devenir extrêmement puissant, si puissant qu'il était parvenu à tuer Orochimaru avec les techniques qu'il avait apprises de lui.

Maintenant débarrassé d'un ennemi, il avait tout le loisir à présent de s'attaquer à son rival de tous les temps : Itachi. Il possédait toute la puissance nécessaire et en plus, il était parvenu à se procurer le Mangyekou Sharingan à sa façon.

Le temps était venu de combattre.

Après être retourné quelques temps à Konoha et tenté pendant des mois de retracer Itachi, Sasuke fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il tomba contre toute attente dans une embuscade tendue par quelques de membres de l'Akatsuki.

Dans sa colère de s'être fait prendre au piège si facilement, il réussit à mettre hors combat presque tous les membres de l'organisation. À la fin du saccage, seul Itachi se tenait devant lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres…

Les deux frères savaient que le moment du combat final était venu. Et ils ne perdirent pas de temps en manières. La bataille commença presque immédiatement.

Elle dura longtemps… Sasuke et Itachi combattaient à forces égales, ils s'en rendaient compte.

Puis, Itachi s'arrêta et ferma les yeux trois secondes. Trois petites secondes nécessaires à Itachi afin d'accumuler l'énergie requise pour le Mangyekou Sharingan …mais qui permirent aussi à Sasuke de réaliser le coup fatal.

Itachi n'eut le temps que pour hurler de douleur.

- Tiens, tu ne m'embêteras plus avec le Mangyekou Sharingan, plus jamais! Maintenant qu'il te manque un œil, dorénavant, tu ne pourras plus jamais réutiliser cette technique…

Itachi le toisa avec une haine profonde parfaitement visible sur les traits de son visage émacié. Profitant du contact visuel, Sasuke lui fit ensuite subir une grave attaque mentale avec son Sharingan.

Après cela, Itachi observa avec satisfaction Sasuke, complètement exténué et à bout de chakra après l'utilisation de son nouveau pouvoir.

- Tu m'as affaibli avec ce fichu don, tu m'empêches de l'utiliser… mais à présent, tu n'as plus d'énergie, alors que moi, il m'en reste juste assez pour te faire _souffrir_…

00000

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke s'était une fois de plus fait battre par Itachi. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était encore en vie en ce moment. Normalement, il aurait dû mourir… peu importe, Itachi existait encore! Mais bordel… au moins, son pouvoir était réduit d'au moins de moitié et il lui serait impossible de le reprendre. C'était déjà ça… Mais il était tout de même encore en vie! Il devait aller le tuer alors qu'il était faible!

Sasuke tenta alors de se lever, mais une intense douleur le parcourut violemment dans son corps. «Eh merde, j'ai oublié que j'étais moi-même un mort-vivant… Combien de temps vais-je rester collé à ce lit d'hôpital?» se demanda-t-il lorsque Tsunade entra dans la pièce, l'air impassible.

- Tiens, mais qui donc vient de se réveiller?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, exactement?

- Si je me rappelle bien, lorsque tu es arrivé aux urgences il y a une semaine, tu étais dans le coma à cause d'une commotion cérébrale, tes côtes, ton bras droit et tes deux chevilles étaient brisées, tu avais de graves problèmes aux poumons, des plaies sur tout le corps, une dizaine de shurikens étaient fichés dans les bras, les jambes et le torse, tu avais une hémorragie abdominale… et ta rotule, qui était en ruine, est encore loin d'être rétablie. C'est vraiment une chance que tu aies survécu, tu sais?

- Et combien de temps suis-je condamné à rester cloué sur ce lit?

- Au minimum un mois

- UN MOIS? s'estomaqua Sasuke, mais se calma en sentant une douleur vive au poumon. Mais Itachi est en liberté! Je dois aller le…

- Du calme, Uchiha, intervint aussitôt Tsunade, du calme, tes poumons sont encore en train de guérir. Pour ce qui est d'Itachi, j'enverrai une escouade spéciale.

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Je sais que tu veux prendre ta revanche depuis des années, Sasuke, mais il est temps que tu vieillisses un peu. Ta revanche ne ramènera ni tes parents, ni ta famille, ni ton clan. Tuer Itachi ne ferait que te rabaisser à son niveau. Repense à ce que Sakura t'a dit juste avant que tu partes.

Sakura… Même lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, il ne l'avait entrevue qu'à quelques reprises seulement. Sasuke avait entendu dire qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle ne désirait plus jamais le revoir. Il ne s'était pas opposé contre cette idée, et d'ailleurs, il avait bien mieux à faire que de socialiser avec ses anciens camarades.

Sakura… ce prénom… cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu… après toutes ces années de dureté et d'isolement, il semblait lui apporter une certaine… douceur…

Puis, il se rappela cette soirée où il avait quitté Konoha, souvenir ravivé par les paroles de la Godaime. «Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue» songea Sasuke. «À présent, elle me déteste plus qu'autre chose… j'étais si aveuglé par la haine et la soif de pouvoir que je ne l'ai jamais écoutée. »

- Mmmph, répondit simplement Sasuke à la Godaime.

- Bref, je te laisse te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard!

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Désormais condamné à observer le plafond blanc de la chambre, Sasuke commença à s'ennuyer ferme. «Me voilà coincé ici pour encore un mois? Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines…» grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Puis, il entendit par sa fenêtre entrouverte quelqu'un chanter une mélodie. Une mélodie triste et mélancolique… Il se laissa envoûter par les notes chantées par une voix douce… cette chanson, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part! Puis, il n'y pouvait rien, la jolie mélodie charma Sasuke. Ce dernier prit plaisir à l'écouter… et fut complètement déstabilisé lorsque qu'elle se termina à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Cela lui sapa carrément le moral… il aimait cette mélodie! Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose qu'Itachi ou la revanche… Mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne plus savoir d'où il connaissait cette chanson.

Pour couronner le tout, en soirée, les médicaments anti-douleur commençaient à perdre leur effet, chose qui n'aida en rien à améliorer l'humeur de Sasuke. Mais il cessa soudainement de se plaindre intérieurement lorsqu'il réentendit la fameuse mélodie qui avait occupé ses pensées toute la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, heureux, au rythme de la douce musique qui venait à ses oreilles.

Je vous dévoile en tout primeur un punch : Sasuke n'aura pas de séquelles! C'est un Uchiha, après tout

Pour la mélodie, j'avais en tête celle dans le film animé Anastasia… je l'aime tellement cette chanson! Dans la fic, enlevez les paroles, et faites comme si vous la chantonniez!

Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment super ce chapitre, mais tout se termine dans… le chapitre 3!

A plus!

Laissez des reviews, svp!


	3. Chapter 3

Allo allo

Allo allo!

Encore merci pour vos reviews! C'est très encourageant! D

Mais en fait, la principale raison de ce retard n'est peut-être pas un désagrément en soi, puisque finalement, il y aura un CHAPITRE 4 à l'histoire! Eh ouii! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle pièce d'histoire qui m'a demandé de bons moments de réflexion à travers mes séances de simili-yoga… Bref, afin de m'être assurée que le nouveau bout d'histoire s'emboîtait bien avec le reste et qu'il ne nuirait à rien, je crois que je peux maintenant me remettre à écrire!

Alors voici sans plus tarder le chapitre 3 de Au delà de…, que j'ai tenté de faire plus long, suite à la proposition de plusieurs! 

**Disclaimer** : Vous êtes exaspéré des disclaimers? Vous en avez marre de voir toujours et toujours les mêmes mots s'afficher juste avant le début de votre lecture? Eh bien, c'est dommage, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous verrez votre souhait s'exaucer! **I don't own Naruto!**

Au delà de...  
Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke fréquentait à titre de patient critique à l'hôpital. Deux longues, ennuyantes et mornes semaines à passer d'interminables nuits sans sommeil à cause des anti-douleurs totalement inefficaces. Deux semaines à rester alité à ne faire, à observer le temps passer au gré du tic tac régulier de l'horloge, pendant qu'Itachi était en train de recouvrir de ses blessures…

Mais une autre chose lui rabaissait encore plus le moral.

Sakura.

Tout d'abord, Sasuke avait été plus que surpris lorsque, un beau lundi matin, une ninja aux courts cheveux roses était entrée dans la pièce, vêtue de l'uniforme immaculé des infirmières, portant sur un plateau un petit-déjeuner. « Bon sang, ces grands yeux verts, ces cheveux roses… non! » pensa Sasuke en la voyant s'approcher de lui. D'ailleurs, plus elle était près, mieux il distingua ses traits : c'était elle, de toute évidence. Par contre, un seul détail ne collait pas du tout à la Sakura qu'il connaissait. Une expression indifférente, voire presque froide, le toisait du haut de son lit. « Hmm, je vois que l'impression du meurtrier sanguinaire et retiré du monde qu'elle a de moi ne l'a pas quittée… »

-…Sakura? C'est toi? demanda-t-il, craignant de la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qui sait, avec une commotion cérébrale, les perceptions pouvaient être altérées…

- Hhm, bonjour, Sasuke, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix neutre, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Pas même de –kun après mon nom? Bon sang, elle m'en veut énormément alors… » se dit-il, subconsciemment offusqué d'avoir perdu son titre. Il tenta cependant d'entamer la conversation. Il était… comment dire? _Content_ de revoir Sakura et de lui parler après tout ce temps? Oui, c'était ça. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui a parlé et à présent, elle semblait être devenue plus confiante et sérieuse. La preuve : à ce qu'il pouvait constater, elle était maintenant infirmière.

- Alors là, tu es devenue… infirmière?

- Apprentie médecin, riposta sèchement Sakura.

Sasuke fut carrément déstabilisé par l'attitude négative de Sakura.

Maintenant, il comprenait à quel point c'était désagréable de se faire rejeter.

Non mais… pour une fois qu'il lui parlait de son gré, qu'il s'intéressait à elle! « Je veux bien croire qu'elle m'en veut, mais elle pourrait se montrer _minimalement_ cordiale avec moi, hmph. » bougonna intérieurement Sasuke.  
- «Et tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que tu mérites après l'avoir plantée seule, à la sortie de la ville, ce soir-là–

- Oh, toi la Conscience, la ferme, ce n'est pas la peine de la ramener, interrompit Sasuke, tout en sachant que sa Conscience avait parfaitement raison. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de Sakura.

Mais peu importe, ce n'était certainement pas son humeur exécrable qui allait le rabaisser.

- Mais c'est super! s'enthousiasma-t-il, mais ses côtes encore en réparation l'arrêtèrent brusquement et le firent gémir de douleur.

- Oooh, relaxe un peu! répondit Sakura d'un ton absent. Si tu bouges trop, tes côtes vont se déplacer et vont mettre encore plus de temps à guérir… laisse-moi examiner…

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et Sasuke fut saisi de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les mains légères de la jeune fille se promener et lui presser délicatement le thorax pour en vérifier l'état. Une étincelle de douleur brûlait quelque part, loin dans son corps, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le doux toucher de Sakura sur son torse…les agréables effluves de senteur florale qui émanaient d'elle…

Sakura… toutes ces sensations éveillaient en lui un quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas… elle lui faisait tout un effet, semblait-il… mais pourquoi? Oui, bon c'était vrai qu'elle était devenue _plus_ belle avec les années, avec ses cheveux roses qu'elle avait laissés pousser un peu, et ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il pouvait entrevoir… dommage qu'elle ne souriait pas, elle serait encore plus rayonnante… mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour perdre les pédales! Entre-temps, le cœur de Sasuke avait largement eu l'occasion de s'affoler, information automatiquement transmise… à l'électrocardiogramme ultra-sensitif juste à côté du lit.

En entendant l'accélération soudaine des Biiip Biiip provenant de la machine, Sakura retira vivement ses mains du torse de Sasuke, brisant d'un coup la transe dans laquelle il voguait agréablement. Ce dernier réalisa rapidement ce qui venait de se passer et jura intérieurement, maudissant cette foutue technologie trop avancée qui trahissait encore plus les secrets que Naruto lui-même… et ce, devant Sakura en plus… misère.

« La honte, J'VAIS T'EN FAIRE DES BIIP BIIP, MOI! » ragea-t-il mentalement en jetant de féroces regards noirs à l'électrocardiogramme. « Et de quoi j'ai l'air, là…? Peut-être qu'elle n'a finalement rien entendu du tout, et qu'elle avait seulement terminé de vérifier mes côtes… ? »

Mais Sasuke s'enfonça encore plus dans sa honte lorsqu'il vit le visage embarrassé de Sakura qui fixait d'un oeil circonspect l'appareil et de l'autre Sasuke d'un regard interrogateur. Elle s'exclama avec empressement :

- … tes côtes vont bien, mais reste calme, si tu stresses trop… ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce aussi précipitamment que possible.

000000000

Sakura quitta la pièce aussi précipitamment que possible.

« Bon sang… j'ai tellement été surprise que j'ai même pas eu le temps de compléter la vérification… mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire…? Ce pourrait-il que…? Mais non, impossible… Tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'était de pouvoir fournir un rapport pour Tsunade, mais apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre devra le faire à ma place… mais non, c'est probablement son cœur qui a des problèmes… Voyons, Sasuke ne peut pas… ressentir… ni même socialiser, voyons… ah merde, je n'aurais jamais du faire cela…

Même moi je me sentais... Quand j'étais à côté de lui, c'était comme si une partie de moi revenait à la vie… AHHH NON IL M'A LAISSÉE TOMBER, JE DOIS FAIRE PAREIL! »

- Ouais, c'est ça, essaie un peu pour voir! » rigola la Conscience de Sakura. Moi je vois plutôt que tes sentiments pour ton Sasuke-kun refont surface!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- La vérité, ma chère.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus je resterai loin de lui, mieux ce sera! Je pourrais partir en mission jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, et Sayonara! Il repartira en quête d'Itachi, il se fera massacrer entre-temps, et ce sera bien fait pour lui!

- Mmph… je me demande bien laquelle d'entre nous raconte n'importe quoi… Mais peu importe ce que tu vas faire, je prédis que tu ne pourras plus te l'enlever de la tête, ton Sasuke-kun!

- Arrête de l'appeler Sasuke-kun!

- Ah, là, arrête, grande orgueilleuse que tu es! Je sais ce que tu penses, moi… je sais par exemple qu'il t'a beaucoup manqué! Ça tu ne peux pas le nier!

- Mouais, bon, ça, peut-être, admit tristement Sakura, maudissant sa Conscience qui en savait trop pour elle. Mais en bout de ligne, il n'est même pas aussi mignon qu'avant…

- Je l'accorde, il l'est ENCORE PLUS MAINTENANT!! Et tu as vu comment il avait l'air content de te revoir? Aaaaaah, son sourire me fait toujours aussi fondre…

- Bon, on se calme, Conscience, je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui s'entiches de Sasuke-kun..

- Oh, ma parole, aurais-je entendu Sasuke-kun? Touché!

- Sans commentaire.

- Je te rappelle que je t'entends penser et que tu ne peux pas me donner une raclée comme tu en as terriblement envie!

Sakura inspira un bon coup par les narines et quitta l'hôpital, complètement découragée.

Pas tant que ça, en fait.

Elle avait revu Sasuke-kun, après tout…

000000000000

_Deux semaines et demi plus tard…_

- Voila, Sasuke, l'heure de votre départ vient de sonner! Annonça jovialement un ninja médecin en complétant l'examen quotidien de son patient.

- NON! Vraiment?! s'exclama Sasuke avec une joie débordante, trop heureux de croire qu'une telle chose avait enfin pu arriver.

- Vraiment! répondit le médecin.  
- Enfin!  
- Ah non, ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas l'hôpital? Non, non, je blague! Je comprends, après tout le temps que vous avez dû rester cloîtré ici… Mais s'il vous plaît, je vous prie de ne jamais revenir aux urgences dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez à votre arrivée!

- J'essaierai… hésita Sasuke, sachant qu'il était très imprudent de promettre une telle chose en ce moment.

- Mais bon, à la prochaine!

- Oui, merci!

Et le médecin quitta la pièce en laissant sur la petite table près de la porte ses vêtements normaux propres et réparés comme neuf. Sasuke se leva, alla les chercher et commença à s'habiller.

Puis, il l'entendit.

La mélodie, celle qu'il entendait presque tous les jours. Il y était tellement accoutumé qu'elle l'hypnotisait carrément! Même après un mois d'incarcération, il n'avait toujours pas pu se rappeler en quoi elle lui disait quelque chose. Mais à la place, il avait réalisé d'autre chose, d'encore plus important.

Sasuke était _convaincu_ que c'était Sakura qui chantait.

Personne dans Konoha ne pouvait avoir une aussi douce et belle voix qu'elle. Impossible. Il pouvait l'imaginer, en bas, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, chanter sa triste chanson…

De plus, Sasuke avait bien du l'admettre, il l'aimait, Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'aimait. Peut-être pour ses magnifiques cheveux roses qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules? Pour ses magnifiques yeux verts qui brillaient constamment d'une grande joie de vivre? Pour sa sensibilité et sa fragilité qui faisaient qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras?

Malheureusement, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis l'incident de l'électrocardiogramme, et Sasuke s'en allait désespérer grave à cause de cela. Mais c'était en réentendant la mélodie – _sa_ mélodie, comme il l'appelait dorénavant-, qu'il avait émis la possibilité que ce soit Sakura qui chantait. S'accrochant à cette parcelle de bonheur que cela lui procurait, il n'avait cessé de penser à Sakura, Sakura… il aimait tant ce prénom!

Puis tout d'un coup, Sasuke se dépêcha de finir d'enfiler ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé, il allait aller la voir et mettre les choses au clair avec elle, fâchée ou pas. La vengeance… elle pouvait attendre deux semaines. En attendant… Elle était juste là, à l'étage d'en dessous! C'était le moment ou jamais…!

« Ouais, on va voir si tu vas avoir le culot pour ça…! » taquina la Conscience de Sasuke.

- La ferme, lui répondit simplement se dernier en dévalant les escaliers.

Il sauta les dernières marches.

Ouvrit la porte.

Tourna sur le petit pavé à sa gauche qui donnait à la terrasse extérieure de l'hôpital, là où il était certain que Sakura se trouvait.

« Allez, Sasuke, tu as déjà bien fait pire… » se dit-il pour se donner un peu de courage qui lui manquait cruellement en ce moment.

- Je te l'avais dit! répondit bien évidemment sa Conscience.

Il parcourut fébrilement la terrasse des yeux et aperçut, appuyée contre le mur du fond…

Ino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

ET voilaaaaaa!

Je peux voir d'ici vos têtes interloquées, en j'entends d'outre-mer (et d'autre terre pour les Québécois(es)) QUOI? WTF? ELLE OSE NOUS FAIRE ÇA ET NOUS FAIRE ATTENDRE ENCORE HYPER LONGTEMPS!?

Eh eh, restez zen

Moi, je suis plutôt fière de vous avoir bernés comme ça, les amis! XD

Bon, la, vous excuserez mon écriture… mais je me reprendrai!! Je pars une nouvelle fanfic!

Bon, vous aurez la fin dans le… CHAPITRE 4! Dans une semaine, probablement! Soyez patients, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés contre moi…. D

Bref d'ici là, au revoir, et laissez pleeeeein de reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Oha Yo, tout le monde

Allo, tout le monde! Merci encore pour les reviews!

Si vous saviez à quel point je suis contente de voir que ma petite fin du chapitre 3 a bien fait son effet

Mais pourtant, j'étais sûre que vous alliez deviner oO…

**Disclaimer** : Pa pa pam! Tou lou ' tou lou tou tou touuuuuuuum tching tching! (fanfare) **I don't own Naruto**!

(Désolée, je suis fatiguée pas mal…)

Au delà de…

Chapitre 4 (Final)

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

Elle était encore là.

Il se pinça le bras du bout de ses ongles.

Et elle demeurait toujours au même endroit, assise seule à une table au milieu de la terrasse déserte.

Sasuke soupira de découragement. Ino?! Elle? « Non, non, non, pas elle, c'est pas possible, pas cette truie, je refuse de croire que c'est elle qui chantait…… » maugréa-t-il, le moral en pleine chute libre dans son cœur en miettes. Il bifurqua, s'apprêtant à se rendre chez lui lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une voix minauder : 

-Oooooh! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Te voilà enfin!! Après tout ce temps à t'attendre, sans compter que les visites n'étaient pas permises… c'était TERRIBLE!! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai appris dans quel état tu étais arrivé ici…

Dès les premiers mots qu'Ino avait débités, Sasuke ne pouvait plus l'endurer. Il avait assassiné des tas de gens, vaincu Orochimaru et presque tué Itachi, mais écouter parler Ino, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Déjà qu'il n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme vu sa longue convalescence, en plus se son moral enterré six pieds sous terre, il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires. Or, comme si le Dieu du Destin Malencontreux avait décidé de consacrer un moment plus long que la moyenne de pur malheur à Sasuke, ce dernier constata que la jeune fille s'était levée de la table et gambadait joyeusement jusqu'à lui tout en poursuivant son discours ennuyant.

« Merde, trop tard pour m'échapper subtilement », pensa Sasuke en jurant intérieurement. « Je suis fait à l'os, ça y est, me voilà pris avec elle pour au moins un siècle ou deux… bordel, je viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital et le pire s'abat déjà sur moi!… »

- … Sasuke-kun? Héo, dis, tu m'écoutes? interrogea Ino, qui venait tout juste de constater que son interlocuteur se trouvait calé au fond de ses pensées plutôt qu'en avant d'elle.

- Ein? Non. Euh… Oui! Bégaya Sasuke en reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

- Tant mieux, j'étais en train de dire que…

Elle prit une très courte pause et s'avança un peu plus de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, je sais ce que tu veux pour ton frère, je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire…

Pause numéro deux, et Ino en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de Sasuke.

Trop, pour une discussion entre amis, si l'on pouvait décrire ainsi la relation entre les deux ninjas. Il pouvait même voir le visage d'Ino se teindre d'un très doux rosé.

-… mais tu sais, je me disais… peut-être que tu pourrais, malgré toutes tes nombreuses occupations… venir et rester au village un peu plus souvent…?

- Euh… non, désolé, je ne peux vrai-

- Mais, Sasuke-kun, moi je suis ici… Oublie un peu ton frère, nous pourrions être juste nous deux… roucoula Ino en s'approchant et en saisissant les mains de Sasuke.

Il figea, analysant la situation. Ino, les mains… La conclusion tirée était très simple : il devait partir avant que tout dégénère encore plus.

- Non, Ino, je dois y aller…! la pressa-t-il en reprenant possession de ses mains, puis il déguerpit du site de l'hôpital le plus vite qu'il le put.

Mieux encore, il eut une brillante idée : « Pour être certain qu'elle ne me retrouve pas, je vais emprunter une route plus longue… cette satanée d'Ino, qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire… et merde! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était elle qui chantait… quel stupide je fais! » réfléchit Sasuke, frustré de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui disait que c'était Sakura qui chantait? Pourquoi n'aurait-ce pas été une totale inconnue? Bon sang, Sasuke, ressaisis-toi, ne te laisse pas avoir par tes émotions… » riposta alors sa Conscience.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, puisqu'il venait de _l_'entendre.

Non… vraiment? Pas croyable!

Quelqu'un chantonnait la mélodie… La, CETTE mélodie, celle par laquelle il était complètement obnubilé…

Mais plus troublant encore, c'était apparemment la même personne qu'à l'hôpital qui la chantait!

« Ahhhh! Quel soulagement! Ce n'était pas Ino! Il me semblait aussi! »

Mais le cœur de Sasuke chavira lorsque, au beau milieu de la triste chanson, la voix se brisa en sanglots.

Tout d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier des Cerisiers. Le quartier où vivait Sakura.

Le cœur commençant à battre la chamade, il chercha autour de lui d'où provenaient les sanglots. Un peu à sa gauche, il la vit, adossée contre un tronc d'arbre dans le parc, ses cheveux roses voletant au gré de la légère brise.

Même s'il était plus qu'heureux de savoir que c'était bel et bien Sakura qui chantait sa mélodie, voir pleurer celle qui faisait battre son cœur le déchirait de part et d'autre. Il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre, puis, demanda, d'une voix hésitante :

-Sakura…?

- …  
- Sakura! insista-il en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? demanda sèchement Sakura, honteuse de verser des larmes devant l'Uchiha.  
- Je dois te dire-

- Va voir Ino, elle sera probablement plus ravie que moi de te voir! ragea Sakura au travers de ses larmes.  
- Ino?

Pourquoi ramener Ino? Il s'en foutait comme l'an quarante. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle…

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez l'air d'être très _proches_ l'un de l'autre, je me trompe? 

Et elle se redressa sur ses jambes.

- Quoi?! Mais… 

Puis Sasuke comprit.

« Merde », pensa-il, l'humeur plus exécrable que jamais en devinant ce qui avait du se produire. Sakura avait probablement dû les surprendre au mauvais moment…

- Non mais, on est quel jour aujourd'hui, la journée Officielle du Malheur Continuel?! lança à voix haute Sasuke, ce qui surprit Sakura.

- Ein? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? questionna-t-elle en tournant la tête, à déjà quelques mètres de distance de Sasuke.

Même avec ses yeux bouffis et teints d'un léger rouge, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle était… tout simplement belle. En y pensant, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura. Elle détourna le regard.

- Eh bien, disons que… tu ne me croiras sûrement pas, mais en fait, je ne veux rien savoir d'Ino…

- Mon œil, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la terrasse dans ce cas? Admirer les oiseaux dans les arbres, peut-être?

- Euh… hésita Sasuke, en se décidant finalement à avouer la vérité. « Allez, tu as dit que tu viderais ton sac aujourd'hui! », lui rappela sa Conscience.

-Vois-tu, ça remonte à assez longtemps… il y a deux semaines, je m'ennuyais ferme dans la chambre 105 de l'hôpital de Konoha, mais soudainement, lorsque j'entends par la fenêtre entrouverte une magnifique et mélancolique mélodie…

En écoutant ses mots, Sakura demeura paralysée.

- Et, pour tout avouer, il faut dire que cette chanson me rappelait des souvenirs, et je suis tombé sous le charme…

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant. Puis Sakura le brisa :

- Ce n'est qu'une mélodie, Sasuke, tu sais? lâcha-t-elle simplement.

- À vrai dire, Sakura… il semblerait que je suis aussi tombé sous le charme de la personne qui la chantait, cette mélodie.

Silence.

-Et je sais que c'était toi, Sakura! Tout à l'heure, je suis descendu à la terrasse, car je savais que ta voix provenait de cet endroit! Chaque jour, à l'hôpital, je me disais : lorsque je sortirai d'ici, j'irai la voir! Mais, par un malencontreux hasard, Ino s'y trouvait au moment où je suis arrivé, et je n'ai pas pu me défiler à temps…

Sakura fit un pas, puis deux vers Sasuke, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis, il vit les deux émeraudes se remplir d'eau.

Et, à la plus grande des surprises, Sakura courut et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu déstabilisé par le geste, la serra doucement dans son étreinte. La tête dans l'épaule de Sasuke, la ninja lui dit :

- Sasuke, ne quitte pas le village! Plus jamais!

- Mais, Sakura, tu as… changé d'idée?

Elle releva le visage et, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa avec passion.

Sasuke fut surpris de la spontanéité du geste, et le fut encore plus lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent de celles de Sakura après un court instant. _Trop_ court.

Moi aussi, je dois te dire des choses, lui avoua-t-elle, les larmes coulant à présent sur son visage. Quand tu es parti, ça m'a fait une de ses peines, tu ne peux pas savoir… durant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de te renier, de détester pour éliminer la souffrance que tu m'as infligée… Et puis, quand tu es arrivé ce jour-là, aux urgences, ça m'a fait un choc terrible… mais je voulais continuer à te renier, car je savais que tu me rejetterais par la suite… mais peu importe ce que tentais, je n'arrivais pas à rayer… l'amour que j'avais pour toi…

Et sa voix se brisa à nouveau en sanglots, les larmes mouillant l'épaule du jeune homme.

Le ninja était stupéfait de la révélation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la personne qu'on aime nous aime en retour…! D'autant plus qu'il avait passé sa vie à rejeter Sakura… Il avait peine à croire qu'il la tenait en ce moment même dans ses bras.

Ils demeurèrent les deux ainsi enlacés, envolés dans un autre monde. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, un détail heurta l'esprit de Sasuke.

- Dis Sakura, d'où elle vient, cette mélodie?

- Ah, je la chante lorsque je me sens triste… ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais toute petite… 

Puis, Sasuke se souvint : sa mère aussi chantonnait cette mélodie dans la maison… quel souvenir, il lui semblait si lointain!

- Mais Sakura, es-tu triste en ce moment?  
- Vu que tu es là, non!  
- … pourrais-tu me la chanter, s'il te plaît?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fini!

Bon, ça c'était le pire des chapitres que je pouvais faire... mais au moins, je vous avais avertis dès le chapitre 1 que le romantisme et moi, ça marche pas (en rêve, peut-être, mais sur papier, oubliez ça.)

J'ai fait mon possible… pour m'acharner encore et encore sur Sasuke D lolll!

La chambre 105 était parfaite puisqu'elle est au 1er étage, donc Sasuke pouvait entendre la chanson

Et la fic s'appelle Au delà de… parce que… bah il n'y a pas de raison, en fait c'est un titre que j'ai trouvé au début, en pleine panne d'inspiration (je n'ai JAMAIS d'inspi pour les titres) parce que Sasuke était sur le bord de mourir et qu'il pouvait possiblement aller dans l'Au delà…. C'est pas un lien vraiment fort, mais bon…

Aussi, Sasuke a dû aller au-delà de ses souvenirs, au-delà de la chanson pour voir qui la chantait… je sais pas moi! Bon, trouvez les raisons vous-mêmes lol!

Merci de me lire, et laissez des reviews!

D'ici là, à la prochaine! D


End file.
